Three in the Morning
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: It's three in the morning, and a couple of the girls meet some new kids from their school over IM. "HEY PEEPS OF MAH SKOOL! YO WAZ UP IM EMMETT." Well, this should be interesting... AU, All Human, Slightly OOC, ExB AxJ ExR CxE
1. New

**Three in the Morning**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**1. New**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_klutzella01: Bella Swan_

_FashionistAli: Alice Brandon_

_pr3ttygrrrl: Rosalie Hale_

_MissAntique8: Esme Platt_

_GreenGentleman: Edward Masen_

_confederate4evr: Jasper Whitlock_

_emmettisawesome: Emmett McCarty_

_CallingDrLove: Carlisle Cullen_

* * *

_**Date: January 3rd (right after winter break)**_

_**Time: 3:07 A.M.**_

_FashionistAli joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_FashionistAli says:_ Is anyone on...? I mean, seriously! It's only three in the morning!

_MissAntique8 says: _Three in the morning is only not-late for you and me, Alice dear. We don't have healthy sleep schedules. Bella and Rose do.

_FashionistAli says:_ Yeah... well... ! Ugh! Esme! Stop putting up good arguments!

_MissAntique8 says: _:)

_GreenGentleman joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_FashionistAli says: _Who's GreenGentleman? Never seen him on the chat before. Is he new?

_GreenGentleman says: _Yes, I am. I just got here today.

_FashionistAli says:_ Ahh. I see! Well, hi! I'm Alice Brandon! Are you an insomniac, too?

_GreenGentleman says:_ I suppose I am. Haha. I'm Edward Masen.

_MissAntique8 says:_ It's wonderful to meet you, Edward! I'm Esme Platt.

_FashionistAli says:_ She's also the oldest of all of us. Bella, Rose, and I are juniors, but she's a senior.

_MissAntique8 says:_ :)

_GreenGentleman says:_ It's nice to meet you, Alice and Esme. Did anyone else notice that this school has the name of a home in Wuthering Heights?

_FashionistAli says:_ That's exactly what Bella said when she first got here! She loves that book. Most people wouldn't notice the name too much or comment on it. You two will get along.

_MissAntique8 says:_ I wouldn't doubt Alice. She just knows things.

_FashionistAli says: _:D

_GreenGentleman says: _Well. Okay. Oh, hey, my roommate's going to sign on. His name's Emmett.

_emmettisawesome joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_emmettisawesome says:_ HEY PEEPS OF MAH SKOOL!! YO WAZ UP IM EMMETT.

_FashionistAli says:_ Umm... hi, Emmett! Is he always like that?

_GreenGentleman says:_ Apparently only late at night. He's an insomniac, too, but... he gets really hyper at night. So he says.

_emmettisawesome says:_ YEA THATS RITE!! I AM AWESOME AND HYPER AND WAAAAY KOOL.

_GreenGentleman says:_ Shut up, Emmett.

_emmettisawesome says: _I WILL NOT SHUT UP, EDDIE BOY. U SHUT UP!!

_MissAntique8 says:_ Emmett, please. If you stop, we can all introduce ourselves. Please.

_emmettisawesome says:_ fine... im emmett.

_FashionistAli says:_ I'm Alice!

_MissAntique8 says:_ And I'm Esme. It's nice to meet you, Emmett.

_FashionistAli says:_ Yeah... nice. xD

_emmettisawesome says:_ shut up, alice.

* * *

_**Date: January 3rd**_

_**Time: 8:19 P.M.**_

_pr3ttygrrrl joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_pr3ttygrrrl says:_ so is anyone else on?

_klutzella01 says:_ I'm on, Rose. Alice is, too.

_FashionistAli says: _Hi, Rose!

_GreenGentleman joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_GreenGentleman says:_ So does each little group of friends make their own chat or something here?

_FashionistAli says:_ Yep! We called ours Twilight. Nobody usually barges into others' chats, and most have passwords anyway. It's just a respect thing. Gateshead is pretty big on respect. But you and Emmett are welcome to join!

_GreenGentleman says:_ Cool! Can my other friends Jasper and Carlisle join, too?

_FashionistAli says:_ Sure, why not? You know, we should really put a password on this thing. What do you say to 'newmoon'?

_klutzella01 says:_ That sounds fine. I'll let Esme know. But who is GreenGentleman?

_GreenGentleman says: _I'm Edward Masen. It's nice to meet you.

_klutzella01 says:_ Bella Swan. Are you the Edward who I sat next to in biology today?

_GreenGentleman says:_ Fourth period, Mr. Banner? Did he have green eyes?

_klutzella01 says:_ Yes. Did the person you sit next to have brown hair? Blushed a lot?

_GreenGentleman says:_ Yes, she did. Nice to talk to you again, biology buddy. Haha.

_klutzella01 says:_ It's nice to talk to you, too, Edward. Haha.

_FashionistAli says:_ I sense some connection here!

_klutzella01 says:_ Shut up, Alice.

_pr3ttygrrrl says: _So, wait, what? Is this one of the guys you were talking about meeting on the chat last night, Al?

_FashionistAli says:_ Yep! This one is Edward. Emmett apparently isn't on right now.

_GreenGentleman says:_ He's too lazy to get on, he says. He's watching Pimp My Ride. He has recordings.

_pr3ttygrrrl says: _He has recordings?! What room number are you?

_GreenGentleman says:_ 345...

_pr3ttygrrrl says:_ I'll be over in a few. I have to watch it, too!

_pr3ttygrrrl left the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_klutzella01 says:_ Haha!

* * *

**A/N: **There it is! The first chapter of Three in the Morning! I hope it sounds good so far! I'll try to update soon!

And yes, it's all in IMs.

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_07.05.08_


	2. You've Kept Me Waiting

**Three in the Morning**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**2. You've Kept Me Waiting**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight, etc.

* * *

_klutzella01: Bella Swan_

_FashionistAli: Alice Brandon_

_pr3ttygrrrl: Rosalie Hale_

_MissAntique8: Esme Platt_

_GreenGentleman: Edward Masen_

_confederate4evr: Jasper Whitlock_

_emmettisawesome: Emmett McCarty_

_CallingDrLove: Carlisle Cullen_

* * *

_**Date: January 5th**_

_**Time: 3:02 A.M.**_

_MissAntique8 joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_MissAntique8 says: _Does anyone happen to be on right now...?

_GreenGentleman says:_ I am, Esme. Emmett is sleeping, though. Jasper's on, too.

_confederate4evr says:_ It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme. I'm Jasper Whitlock.

_MissAntique8 says:_ Esme Platt. It's wonderful to meet you, too, Jasper.

_GreenGentleman says:_ So Rosalie and Emmett clicked. I think they were making out yesterday.

_MissAntique8 says: _I don't need to hear that, Edward! Rosalie is like my little sister or daughter...

_GreenGentleman says:_ Daughter? You're only a year older than her!

_MissAntique8 says:_ Yes, well, I'm very mature for my age. I was told that I'm probably thirty- or forty-something mentally.

_confederate4evr says:_ Carlisle is, too. You two would get along well, I think.

_MissAntique8 says:_ As do I think you and Alice would get along. You both seem to enjoy telling people they'll get along well with someone else.

_confederate4evr says:_ Was that meant to be a mean comment?

_MissAntique8 says:_ No, of course not!

_GreenGentleman says:_ I've discovered that it might just be impossible for Esme to be mean to anyone.

_MissAntique8 says:_ That's not true. Just ask Alice, Rose, and Bella. I've threatened them and actually hit them multiple times.

_FashionistAli joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_FashionistAli says: _RAWR! Alice is here!

_confederate4evr says:_ Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice.

_FashionistAli says:_ Jasper Whitlock? You've kept me waiting a long time.

_confederate4evr says:_ I'm sorry, ma'am.

_GreenGentleman says:_ Um... right. Is Alice insane or something?

_MissAntique8 says:_ She sees things. As in, she sees the future. For the longest time she's been talking about a tall, blonde-haired man called Jasper Whitlock.

_GreenGentleman says:_ Whoa. Weird. So is that why she always pairs people up together?

_MissAntique8 says:_ Haha, yes, most likely. That, or she just enjoys to play matchmaker.

_FashionistAli says:_ I would tell you the outcome of this whole thing, Esme, but that would just ruin my fun! So let's just say I play matchmaker. ;)

* * *

_**Date: January 9th**_

_**Time: 10:34 P.M.**_

_emmettisawesome joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_emmettisawesome says:_ YO MAH CHAT ROOMIEZ, EMMETT TEH GREATEST IS IN DAH HOUSE!!

_pr3ttygrrrl left the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_GreenGentleman says:_ Nice going, Emmett. You managed to scare off someone with just one sentence. You must be proud.

_emmettisawesome says:_ shut up, eddie

_GreenGentleman says:_ No, I don't really feel like it.

_MissAntique8 says:_ Boys.

_FashionistAli says:_ Hey, wasn't there another friend of yours who was going to join, Edward? Christopher or Carl or something like that?

_GreenGentleman says:_ Carlisle. He's been a bit busy, though. He's had a ton of homework in his classes. He's going to be a doctor, and he's already taking all these advanced classes.

_FashionistAli says:_ Wow! That's so cool!

_klutzella01 says:_ Maybe he can fix me up the next time I fall and hurt myself.

_MissAntique8 says:_ That would be nice, wouldn't it, Bella?

_klutzella01 says:_ There's a reason for my username.

_emmettisawesome says:_ HAHAHAHA! BELLA'S A KLUTZ! KLUTZILLA!

_klutzella01 says:_ Actually, it's 'klutzella', Emmett. And shut up.

_MissAntique8 says:_ If all you people are going to do is fight, I'm leaving.

_GreenGentleman says:_ They'll stop, Esme.

_klutzella01 says:_ Yeah, don't go, Es!

_MissAntique8 says:_ What did I say about that nickname, Bella?

_klutzella01 says:_ It's better than Ezzy, which is what Alice sometimes call you... when you're not there.

_FashionistAli says:_ Hehehe... um... I'm sorry, Esme! Please forgive me!

_MissAntique8 says:_ She what? Excuse me while I sign off to go after Alice.

_MissAntique8 left the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_GreenGentleman says:_ Wow. I hope Alice will live.

_klutzella01 says:_ She'll live. She just won't be unscathed.

_FashionistAli says:_ nhhaswl;ki 8WGGFsdgf

_klutzella01 says:_ Esme's gotten to her.

_FashionistAli says:_ Yes, I have. Bella, I'd be careful what you say from now on. Just take it from Alice.

_klutzella01 says:_ I will, Esme, I promise.

_FashionistAli says:_ Ooowwww...

_emmettisawesome says:_ HAHAHAHA! ALICE GOT BEAT UP BY ESME!!

* * *

_**Date: January 10th**_

_**Time: 3:19 A.M.**_

_CallingDrLove joined the Gateshead Academy Chat: Twilight._

_MissAntique8 says:_ 'CallingDrLove'? Are you new, too?

_CallingDrLove says:_ Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you...

_MissAntique8 says:_ Esme. Esme Platt. It's nice to meet you, too. Edward told us about you.

_CallingDrLove says:_ Ah, Edward. I should've known. So what are you doing up this late?

_MissAntique8 says:_ I have a slight case of insomnia, so I'm always up this late.

_CallingDrLove says:_ I'm usually up this late, too. You're a senior, right?

_MissAntique8 says:_ Yes, I am.

_CallingDrLove says:_ What are you going to do in college?

_MissAntique8 says:_ Architecture, with interior designing on the side. You're going to be a doctor, aren't you? What kind of doctor?

_CallingDrLove says:_ Hopefully something with pediatrics. I want to work with kids.

_MissAntique8 says:_ That's great! Children are wonderful.

_CallingDrLove says:_ I can't exactly agree there, but I do want them to be healthy. Haha.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have chapter two of Three in the Morning! Now everyone has met their respective other... What will happen next? Only I shall know! Muahahaha!

... Um, yeah, ignore that. I'm kind of hyper. :)

The part with Emmett coming in and talking and then Rose leaves... The idea for that part goes to Nokas-Kokas. Stalking 101.

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_07.14.08_


End file.
